criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Flarehigh City
Flarehigh City is the first season of Criminal Case, it was made by a new user Anschlussing Time, a.k.a Bryan, Set in United States, it follows the story of our player who's joining the Flarehigh Law Department, we met an fashioned detective named Morgan Skinner, He introduces himself and the chief, and so the cases began Information Flarehigh City is located in the eastern hemisphere of United States, The city is located in the coastal area which consist several island with the main one is the Decker Island, who hosts two districts, and the famous Memorial Island, an island with the statue of the founder, Doug K. Flarehigh, it consists nine districts Districts All nine districts in this city are: Statenville Located in the west, With suburban areas, and giant exhibitions for the diamonds, and the greeny areas, It consists six cases, It focuses on the stealing of the Flarehigh Diamonds, and tracking the location of the notorious thieves so-known as Blackmask, Case #1 - Case #6 are situated in here Gold Haven The biggest district in Flarehigh, with giant skyscrapers and buildings made of glass, it was the richest state all time, Mainly focus on economy crisis in the city caused by a corrupt company, The purpose of hijacking the economy is to make Flarehigh economy destroyed, Also, it revolts the richest man's life who's been spied by someone, Case #7 - Case #12 are situated in here Spruce Village The district with spruce trees and parks, half of the city consists stores and lakes, Focuses on the criminal who kills several artists and posing them as their paintings pose, Art Slayer, and the mysterious hooded woman who only appeared at funerals, which led to the mystery of those two who connects at the same time, Case #13 - Case #18 are situated in here Red River The least populated district, filled with small villages and trees, due to its radiation through the forests caused by the deadly scientists, And the decreasing of the rarest and near-extinct animal which only found in Asia and brought to the Flarehigh City for deadly experiments, the Saola's, The scientist behind this massacre is not yet captured, Case #19 - Case #24 are situated in here The Woods An island, with nothing but only deep forests, Filled with campers who want to enjoy survival journeys and forest rangers, it follows the story of a urban legend of a mysterious creature who slain several campers, mostly girls, And following the trail of the mysterious creature that can be a human in disguise, Despite the rumors only introduced 5 years ago, Many campers still came despite the danger, and the rumors were back after one murder occurs, Case #25 - Case #30 are situated in here University Place where students study for their future, with wide complex, Famously known for its rumor about the doxxing from the goverment, which caused the university reputation to drop, Which ruined the system because they cost money, Which caused many murders regarding money, A plan to overthrow the mayor were created by the revolting lecturers and students, The mayor admits that he did not responsible for the doxxing which he calls a "fake theory created by mindless kids and teachers", Case #31 - Case #36 are situated in here Mayoral Center The political district, After the overthrowing of the mayor, He began to promote a group of mafias to kill the entire FLD members, Which endangered them, and the elections which two canditates will be chosen as the mayor, And it also focuses on unraveling the secrets of the Flarehigh family, which tells that half of it are corrupt, and the visit of a foreign Minister of Defence from the country of Cameroon, Case #37 - Case #42 are situated in here Memorial Island The famous landmark on the city, it features the statue of the Flarehigh founder, after the votes has finished, the new mayor, ruins the entire city's reputation, by deporting all tourists and immigrants, abolishing social network, and worse, attempting to shut all police divisions and replace it with the military, His corruption caused everyone to riot, by killing eachother, stealing, hijacking, etc, The island is filled with conspiracy and hidden secrets about the entire truth of the Flarehigh family, with politicians and the military, there are seven cases in this very island, Case #43 - Case #49 are situated in here Polynesian Palms The final district, Filled with slums, military bases, and the airport itself, It was the poorest district due to the extreme military rules, It also includes Polynesian people who came from ancestry, and focuses on stopping the mayor's regime once again, With all of the craziness, The FLD must work as hard as they can to stop the chaos and fix the city again, With seven cases, Case #50 - Case #56 are situated in here Category:Seasons Category:Cities